Experimentar
by nyanko1827
Summary: Todos los niños a cierta edad son curiosos y quieren experimentar, y Kyoya Hibari no era distinto a los otros niños de su edad, aunque su madre también tiene mucho que ver en su curiosidad. —¿A-Ahora qué, H-Hibari-san? Sin apartar sus ojos del joven delante de él, dijo—: Ahora siéntate, ábrete de piernas…. Y llámame Kyoya.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Summary: **Todos los niños a cierta edad son curiosos y quieren experimentar, y Kyoya Hibari no era distinto a los otros niños de su edad, aunque su madre también tiene mucho que ver en su curiosidad. —¿A-Ahora qué, H-Hibari-san? Sin apartar sus ojos del joven delante de él, dijo—: Ahora siéntate, ábrete de piernas…. Y llámame Kyoya.

**Pareja: **1827 y mención de 3395

**N/A: **Un One-Shot que no podía sacarme de la cabeza y debía plasmar. Disfrutadlo~ Por favor leed las notas finales, sé que últimamente me repito más que el ajo con esto pero si no fueran importantes ni me molestaría en pedíroslo.

**Advertencias: **Shota y mención de incesto.

**Aclaraciones: **

—Habla de personajes —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos de personajes»

**Palabras: **1844.

* * *

**Experimentar.**

_v. tr. Probar y examinar prácticamente una cosa._

* * *

Sabía que estaba mal, sólo eran unos niños. Él tenía diez años y su mejor amigo ocho, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan condenadamente lindo que no podía esperar a que fueran mayores, necesitaba experimentar con él ahora. Quería saber como era él debajo de las ropas con que su madre le vestía, quería marcarle ya para que nadie dudara de que él era suyo.

Y por eso se encontraban en el cobertizo donde los profesores guardaban el material de educación física, él había conseguido convencerle para que le siguiera e hiciera lo que le pidiese, y, como siempre, él acataba cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

Él era tan pequeño, tan lindo. Era como tener a un lindo conejo acobardado siguiendo a un lobo feroz, un lobo que, en lugar de comérselo, protege al conejo. Y él era el lobo. Un lobo muy hambriento que sabía las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo, su madre le había advertido que eso era algo que hacían los mayores y que él debía esperar.

¡Pero no podía esperar!

Vale, tenía diez años. Era un crío. Tenía que crecer pero qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con esto.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación al ver como su conejo se desvestía como él le había pedido. Sabía que su conejo no le temía y que esto lo veía como una forma de fortalecer su amistad—como le había asegurado.

E iba a fortalecerla. Por supuesto que esto fortalecería su amistad, es más, convertiría su amistad en más que eso porque él, como el lobo que era, tenía pensado en llevar su relación de mejores amigos a más. Y no era como si fuera el único en hacer esas cosas.

Sabía—gracias a sus rondas para proteger a Nami-shō¹—que su compañero de aula, Ryohei Sasagawa, también experimentaba esas cosas. No con un niño sino con su hermana, al parecer la pequeña ídolo de Nami-shō quería experimentar antes de tiempo y qué mejor forma que haciéndolo con su hermano. Pero eso a él no le importaba, cada uno a lo suyo.

Ya sólo quedaba que su conejo se quitara sus lindos bóxers y podría verle tal y como vino al mundo.

—Tsunayoshi, he dicho todo —su aguda voz sonó con anticipación al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de su conejo.

Tsunayoshi miró su última prenda y asintió. Lentamente, demasiado para el lobo feroz, el conejo terminó de retirar su última prenda, dejándose expuesto ante la mirada hambrienta de su mejor amigo.

—¿A-Ahora qué, H-Hibari-san?

Sin apartar sus ojos del joven delante de él, dijo—: Ahora siéntate, ábrete de piernas…. Y llámame Kyoya.

Dubitativo, Tsuna miró a su alrededor sin saber donde sentarse ya que el suelo parecía bastante sucio y frío, pero al ver la mueca de impaciencia en el rostro de su mejor y único amigo decidió que poco podía importar ensuciarse y pasar un poco de frío.

Una vez sentado, Tsuna vio que Kyoya empezaba a desnudarse y le empezó a entrar el pánico.

No era la primera vez que veía a su amigo desnudo—se habían bañado muchas veces juntos—pero estaban en propiedad escolar, escondidos pero en un lugar público. Tsuna temía que alguien les viese y preguntara que estaban haciendo, si lo hacían él no sabría que responder. Kyoya le había dicho que iban a fortalecer su amistad de una forma que le había enseñado su madre, bueno, le había explicado algo sobre las mujeres y los hombres…. Un tema muy complicado para su joven mente.

Tsuna se estremeció cuando la corriente de aire tocó su desnuda piel y vio como Kyoya—ya desnudo—se agachaba para estar a su altura y entre sus piernas.

…

Había soñado tantas veces, desde que se supo de las relaciones sexuales, con esto. Su pequeña mano, aunque ya hubiese tocado la piel desnuda de Tsuna con anterioridad, estaba recorriendo el pequeño torso de su conejo con mucha facilidad. No podía contenerse.

Pronto su otra mano se unió a la que ya se encontraba sobre la piel de Tsuna, acariciando lentamente la piel hasta llegar a los pezones, pellizcándolos para poder conseguir cualquier reacción del menor. Su emoción aumentó cuando Tsuna empezó a gemir y retorcerse debajo suyo, y, sin poder contener su emoción, empezó a lamer el ombligo de su pequeño conejo.

Había esperado tanto para poder saborearlo que ahora entendía el significado de la frase "ahora ya puedo morir en paz" que muchos mayores decían. Estaba, prácticamente, en el cielo mientras degustaba y tocaba a su pequeño amigo, recorrerle el cuerpo con su lengua y dejando pequeñas marcas que sacaban algún que otro sonido muy erótico para sus oídos era lo mejor que había hecho en sus cortos diez años.

Pero su madre le había dicho que los juegos previos—fuese lo que fuese eso—siempre eran más divertidos cuando el hombre jugaba con la intimidad de la mujer—al menos esa era su opinión.

…

Tsuna se sentía avergonzadísimo. Su mejor amigo estaba lamiéndole y jugando con sus pezones y él sólo podía soltar esos vergonzosos ruidos. Y, para empeorar las cosas, su cuerpo había empezado a calentarse. No sabía el porque de esa reacción, el suelo estaba frío y era duro, y él estaba desnudo, lo más normal sería que estuviese congelado e incomodo. Pero no. Se sentía extraño y sentía mucho calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

Él no quería…. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de par en par al sentir la lengua de Kyoya sobre su intimidad, y sin querer sus vergonzosos ruidos se hicieron más fuertes. No. Él no quería esto. Él no quería hacer esos ruidos delante del único niño que, medianamente, le aceptaba como era. Estaba avergonzándose delante de su mejor amigo y—

—Aah —Tsuna se puso su pequeña mano en la boca para amortiguar su gemido mientras que con su otra mano intentaba apartar a Kyoya—. N-No…

Tsuna notó como Kyoya apartó su mano y le mordió el muslo interno. Sabiendo que eso era un pequeño castigo por haber intentado negarse, Tsuna decidió dejar que Kyoya hiciera lo que quisiera.

Su mente empezaba a nublarse y su mirada se estaba volviendo vidriosa, sintiendo como el calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo empezaba a asentarse en un único lugar, hasta que no pudo retener más ese calor y con un gemido ahogado lo soltó, viendo, entre lágrimas, a su mejor amigo lamiendo algo blanco que salía de sus comisuras.

Tsuna no podía soportarlo más, estaba haciendo cosas vergonzosas y temía que esto último alejara a Kyoya de él. Quería levantarse e irse, quería olvidar lo sucedido, quería no haber aceptado el fortalecer su amistad, ahora… ahora….

—¡Hiii! —Tsuna se retorció cuando sintió a Kyoya meter un dedo dentro de él con ese espeso líquido blanco.

—No te muevas, Tsunayoshi —ordenó Kyoya molesto.

Su madre le había indicado que la lubricación era importante, que sino lo hacía su pareja sufriría más que gozaría, y él no quería que su pequeño conejo sufriese. Él quería que Tsuna se sintiese bien, que gozase de esto porque tenía la intención de repetirlo en otra ocasión.

—D-Duele —susurró Tsuna, inquieto ante la intrusión que se había duplicado.

Tsuna sintió como Kyoya movía sus dos dedos como si estuviera cortando algo, el qué, él no lo sabía. Pero la inquietud y la molestia que estaba sintiendo fue desapareciendo cuando Kyoya metió el tercer dedo y su mente volvía a nublarse. No sabía como etiquetar éste sentimiento pero Tsuna no quería que Kyoya sacara sus dedos, Tsuna quería que su mejor amigo continuase metiendo y sacando sus dedos, Tsuna quería seguir sintiéndose como si estuviera flotando, como si sus pequeñas preocupaciones no existiesen, Tsuna quería—

Tsuna soltó un pequeño quejido cuando Kyoya sacó sus dedos y no hizo ademán de volver a meterlos.

—H-Hibari-san —se quejó Tsuna.

—Kyoya.

—¿Eh?

—Llámame Kyoya.

Confuso e ido por la experiencia, Tsuna asintió.

—Bien, ahora dime el porqué del quejido.

Sonrojándose por la sonrisa socarrona del mayor, Tsuna apartó su mirada y dijo con voz trémula—: V-Vuelve dentro.

La sonrisa de Kyoya se convirtió en una lobuna mientras accedía a la petición de Tsuna, sólo que ésta vez decidió no penetrarle con los dedos.

Tsuna volvió a mirar a su amigo cuando sintió que éste le levantaba las piernas para que rodearan su cintura. Tsuna quería preguntarle que hacía pero cualquier palabra que quiso gesticular fue interrumpida por el gemido que salió de su boca al sentirse penetrado por algo que no eran los dedos que él esperaba.

«Eso-Eso es…», su mente dejó de racionalizar al primer empuje de Kyoya y sin pensar apretó con sus piernas el agarre que tenía en la cintura del mayor para profundizar los golpes.

—|—

Tsuna y Kyoya se encontraban en los baños terminando de arreglarse, no podían llegar a casa hechos un desastre. Kyoya mantenía su estoicismo natural mientras por dentro estaba saltando por el gozo de finalmente haber marcado a su pequeño conejo y Tsuna intentaba bajar el gran sonrojo que había decidido pintarse en su rostro sin su permiso.

—Nuestras madres no deben saberlo —advirtió Kyoya abriendo la puerta de los baños para que salieran.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tsuna preocupado.

¿Y si Kyoya no había disfrutado tanto como él y ahora quería no ser su amigo? ¿Y si—?

—Qu-Qué ha sido eso —preguntó Tsuna al oír un ruido muy parecido al que había hecho él anteriormente salir del baño de las niñas—. E-Esa voz… ¿Ky-Kyoko-chan?

—No es nada, Tsunayoshi. Vámonos.

Viendo como Kyoya se iba, Tsuna decidió ayudar a la niña que le trataba tan bien en clase. Era posible que ha Kyoya no le importase pero a Tsuna le gustaba la niña, era muy amable, simpática y buena, siempre que podía ella le ayudaba. Por eso, ahora le tocaba ayudarla él, y sabía que si se metía en problemas Kyoya vendría a ayudarle.

Decidido a ayudar a su amiga, Tsuna entreabrió la puerta para saber con cuantas niñas o niños debía enfrenarse cuando su rostro volvió sonrojarse. Kyoko estaba… Kyoko estaba….

¡Kyoko estaba desnuda junto con su hermano, con él empujando dentro y fuera de—!

—Vámonos —susurró Kyoya agarrando la mano del menor y cerrando la puerta del baño de las niñas.

—Ky-Kyoko-chan estaba haciendo… haciendo…—Tsuna miró a su amigo para ver que no estaba para nada afectado con la noticia.

—Es algo normal, Tsunayoshi. Todos a cierta edad quieren experimentar ciertas cosas.

—¿Experimentar?

Kyoya no dijo nada más mientras salía de Nami-shō con un conmocionado Tsuna. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado ver a su amiga haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho momentos antes con Kyoya.

Mirando a su mejor amigo, Tsuna apretó el agarre que tenía en su mano. Bueno, mientras Kyoko no decidiera hacer esas cosas con Kyoya, a él no le importaba con quien experimentase. Kyoya era su mejor y único amigo, y eso ocasionaba que él fuera el único en experimentar todas esas nuevas emociones y sensaciones con él.

* * *

**N/A: ***Nyanko intenta recuperarse por haber escrito un lemon* Vale, mis lemon no son de los mejores, pero me cuesta mucho escribirlos (no sé porqué ). Espero que os haya gustado.

Y. Antes de que me preguntéis que de dónde he sacado la alocada idea de RyoheixKyoko, dejadme deciros que no sé de donde ha venido. Simplemente me ha parecido bien porque el One-Shot va de "experimentar", al menos, esa es una buena razón para mí mente.

Aclaro con anterioridad que: No va haber continuación de esto, así que si alguien la quiere es libre de escribirla pero antes avisándome para poder leerla (xD) y poder promocionar a quien lo haga (?).

_Curiosidades:_

¹Viene de Namimori Shōgakkō, la educación primaria/elemental que es desde los 6 hasta los 11/12 años y son seis grados (1º/6º). Kyoya está en 5º grado y Tsuna en 3º grado.

Nos leemos.


End file.
